¿Profesor?
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: El profesor Hizuri Kuon de Introducción al Derecho entró al aula como un ogro, se veía bien, ropa deportiva, despeinado y rubio, con unos impresionantes ojos verdes. Nos dedicó a todos una mirada de autentico desprecio y fijó sus ojos a los dos que estaban en la primera fila. ¿Reviews? XD


Skip Beat no me pertenece. Nada me pertenece.

* * *

 ** _¿El profesor?_**

* * *

Era mi primer día en la universidad, me encontraba sentada cómodamente en la tercera fila. Como era mi costumbre, llegué temprano y vi como el aula poco a poco se llenaba.

Todos mis compañeros parecían esos clásicos de películas Americanas, la Barbie rubia y el deportista intercambiando saliva, los chicos de lentes, etc, etc...

Sentí curiosidad por ver quienes eran los valientes que se atrevían a estar en primera fila y solamente encontré a dos, una chica castaña, bastante risueña jugaba con sus risos al lado de ella se encontraba un hombre un poco mayor que ella, al parecer tendría unos cuarenta o algo parecido, no supe decir bien su edad.

El profesor Hizuri de Introducción al Derecho entró al aula como un ogro, se veía bien, ropa deportiva, despeinado y rubio, con unos impresionantes ojos verdes. Nos dedicó a todos una mirada de autentico desprecio y fijó sus ojos a los dos que estaban en la primera fila.

—¿Cual es tú nombre?—Le preguntó al hombre de la primera fila usando un tono despectivo.

—Lory, señor...—Le dijo con temor.

—¡Fuera de mi clase y no regreses jamás!—Le gritó.

No conocía a Lory, pero en este momento parecía asustadizo, después un poco tembloroso tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo del aula.

Aunque las acciones de aquel vil profesor molestó a muchos y nos atemorizó pero nadie habló. Solo podíamos limitarnos a mirarnos uno a otro preguntándonos en silencio cual tendría el valor de hacerle ver al nuevo profesor lo mal que estaba.

—¡Muy Bien! Vamos a comenzar—Dijo mirándonos de frente y de forma altiva.—¿Qué son las leyes?

Aún con un poco de temor, comenzamos a contestar, podría ser peor.

—Para cumplirlas...

—¡No!

—Para tener un orden en nuestra sociedad...

—¡No!

—Para que las personas equivocadas paguen por sus acciones...

—¡No! ¿Alguien sabe la estúpida respuesta de mi pregunta?

—Para que se haga justicia...—Dije con timidez, esperando un nuevo arrebato de su parte.

—¡Por fin!—Dijo mirándome—¿Su nombre?—Me preguntó clavando sus verdes ojos en mi.

—Mogami—Dije con temor.

—¡Nombre!

—K- Kyoko... —Logré decir medio tartamudeando.

—¿Qué es la justicia Kyoko?—Preguntó. Abrí la boca, sin saber que responder...—Otra inútil...—Mascullo tomándose el puente de su nariz.

Su actitud nos comenzó a molestar en general. Este era el más vil, peor y horrible profesor que pude pensar que me podría tocar jamás. Mi corazón bombeaba como si estuviera en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mis otros compañeros intentaban responder con temor la siguientes preguntas del profesor.

—¿Qué es la justicia?—Las respuestas parecieron ser aceptables para el profesor—Bien, ¿Qué más?

—Para diferenciar el bien del mal y recompensar a aquellos que actúan bien...

—No esta mal... Ahora espero que respondan mi nueva pregunta...—Nos miró a todos y pude darme cuenta que se fijaba en mi más de la cuenta antes de seguir con su escrutinio—¿Actúe correctamente al echar a Lory del aula?

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, aún con ese creciente temor en nosotros...

—¡Quiero una respuesta!—Nos gritó golpeando su escritorio causando que más de uno saltáramos en nuestro lugar.—Una respuesta por unanimidad, ¡Ahora!

—No.—Contestamos por unanimidad como él quería.

—¿Se podría decir que he cometido una injusticia? ¡Hablen!—Nos exigió.

—Si.

—¿Y porque no dijeron nada? ¿Por qué nadie hizo nada al respecto? ¿Para qué tenemos las reglas y las leyes si no vamos a cumplirlas, si no tenemos la voluntad para cumplirla y practicarlas... Cada uno tenemos la obligación de actuar si vemos que se está cometiendo una injusticia—Nos reclamó.—No vuelvan a estar en silencio nunca más...

Nos quedamos de piedra al ver como sonreía, al parecer había logrado su cometido y se sentía orgulloso de ello.

—Señorita Wood, podría hacerme el favor de ir en busca de Lory—Decía sonriente mientras se dirigía a la chica de la primera fila que se levantó de inmediato con una sonrisa—Después de todo, el profesor es él y yo soy un humilde alumno de segundo año...

Nos hizo una teatral reverencia, luego de fijarse nuevamente más de la cuenta en mi, me guiñó el ojos y salió sonriente del aula.

Este hombre, bien podría ser un actor, me dije, y sonreí... Para ser un estudiante de Derecho, seria bueno cuando fuese profesional y tenía todo eso y más...

Me encontré pensando más de la cuenta en él pero decidí prestar atención a la clase, ya después podría pensar en lo sucedido y en la lección que "el profesor" nos dio... ¿Dijo que se llamaba Kuon?

Fin.

* * *

Esta idea salió de un artículo de revista, nada me pertenece. Solo quisiera que mediten el mensaje que deja, debemos defender nuestros derechos de lo contrario perderemos nuestra dignidad, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Saludo.

Tsuruga Lia1412


End file.
